The Hammock
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Mikey is up to his tricks again only this time on the three sleeping brothers. Please read and reply.


The Hammock

Disclaimer: I never said I owned them. I borrow for enjoyment purposes only. Enjoy.

Stumbling out of bed, Michealangelo crept towards the bathroom.

"Man, I think I'm about to blow!" He muttered as he ventured into the lair's bathroom. He rubbed his head when he came out and still a little sleepy wondered over to the couch. He was ready to flop onto his little piece of haven when he noticed a shell sticking up off it. Mikey peeked to see which of his brothers it was, he giggled when he realized that it was his oldest brother Leonardo.

Mikey's mind went back to last night, where the four turtles decided to have a bit of adult fun. They had been down the docks when they came across some punks mucking around. Naturally as any ninja turtle would – our boys in green joined in to stop them loitering any further. Mikey chuckled at the kid who fell for his yoyo tricks and coped it in the forehead. Mind you these punks were amateurs after all, the turtles could see it when they fell for the most simplest tricks. Most of the kids ran off once the turtles hit the scene, so it was an easy fight.

Because it was Leo's eighteenth, the boys talked him into having a little fun. I mean after all Master Splinter said they could go celebrate the occasion so long as they stayed out of trouble. Mind you, the other turtles did lye about Splinter telling them that having a couple of drinks was allowed. Mind you, Leo only had ordered one drink, though he didn't know that his orange juice Raph ordered had something a little stronger added. The younger turtles never meant any harm to poor Leo, they just wanted him to have a good time. Mind you, they are responsible for getting Leo so drunk that Don and Raph had to carry him home over their shoulders. They had sent Mikey, who was only allowed a sip of alcohol, was sent back to make sure Splinter was not still up waiting for them when they got home.

Mikey noticed the little cocktail umbrella in Leo's bandana and giggled. – the kind of brainwave that produces a wicked look on the face of this orange masked turtle.

Mikey took off in search of his chosen weapons. On his return Mikey held a frilly lampshade, the most feminine tablecloth in the lair and April's forgotten slippers. Mikey got to work placing pink granny slippers on his brother's feet and lampshade which became a hat. The tablecloth as a sheet topped off the scene.

Mikey giggled as he snuck away. He went looking to see where his other brothers were. There was Donatello asleep at his desk, with the computer screen flashing. Mikey did what any younger brother would do, clicked on the keypad to find a rather obscene site, that would not impress Master Splinter if he was to walk past. Mikey got Don's notepad out and quickly drew a picture of the girl on the computer and left it beside his brother. He turned the screen a little so that anyone walking past would see that Donnie was not looking up any science sites, but a site that would cause one to question the purple masked turtle later on.

Mikey mussed at his work, two brothers down, now just one more to go.

Mikey looked around the lair in search of a turtle and over in the dojo, inside the hammock snoring to his hearts content was a rather peaceful looking Raphael. Mikey ran back to the bathroom grabbed the bucket and filled it with water, he quickly returned to the kitchen for some ice and last but not least grabbed the frozen peas out. He carried his weapons of mass destruction to the scene of the crime he was about to committee. Mikey grabbed the peas and placed them on top of his brother's shell. He placed them so they did not slide down the sides of the shell just yet. Mikey grabbed some ice and placed it on the green foot sticking out. His brother just pulled away and grumbled. Mikey throw the ice cubes into the bucket before picking up the bucket and throw it all over his brother. The ice, peas and cold water hit Raphael's skin like a tone of bricks! He leaped up, only to get tangled in the hammock. Mikey stood there and laughed, as his brother cursed. Mikey got a hand full of peas and throw them at Raphael.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Mikey sang.

"Why you crudding little….." Raph hissed, as he became even more tangled in the hammock. Mikey fell to the floor laughing as he threw some more peas at his angry struggling brother.

"I'm goner kill you Mikey!" As Raph grew hotter with anger as he got more tangled in the hammock. Raphael finally managed to get free, when the hammock spat him out onto the cold hard concrete floor. He yelled obscenities as he managed to pull his foot free and jumped up only to fall back into a splits when he slide on the frozen peas!

Mikey noticed that Raph was now fully awake and ready to come after him, so he took off out of the dojo and ran towards the television. He jumped over the sleeping form of Leo on the couch, with Raphael about to do the same when, Leo jumped up of the couch ready to attack.

"Wow Leo, nice hat. Didn't I see that on a lamp once?" Raph chuckled, "Now we know what happened to April's slippers, no wonder she couldn't find them – you took off with them. Well I never…." Raph teases.

"Don't listen to Raph, you know he has no fashion sense what so ever. I personally think pink granny slippers suit you bro!" Mikey grinned.

"Shut up Mike!" Leo throw the lampshade onto the floor and grabbed the slippers and throw one at each brother. Leo looked around and noticed peas all over the lair and on Raphael.

"Why on earth have you two been running around throwing peas around the lair for?" Leo demanded.

"Ask lame brain here! The little bleep throw ice and water all over me and then decides to throw peas at me."

"You know that is a complete waste of food Michealangelo! You've been told before that we're not to be having food fights!" Leo ordered.

"It wasn't a food fight. It's Raph's fault for running around the lair with frozen peas stuck to him!" Mikey replied.

"Let me kill him!" Raph roared.

"You can't prove that it was only me who throw water on you," Mikey stated, as Raph drew nearer.

"Mikey I saw you throwing the peas at me when I was stuck in that damn hammock!"

"And you seem to be the only turtle up," Leo said.

"How do you know, where's Donnie then?" Mikey said.

"We all know Donnie wouldn't waste food by throwing it all over Raphael!" Leo cried.

"No he just wastes it in an experiment, Leo," Mikey replied.

"Don't be smart with me Mikey," Leo demanded.

"Only one way to find out isn't there, let's find old Donsan," Raph said, as he and Leo walked straight over to the computer. It was like a sixth sense to know this was where their brainy brother would be.

"Hey check out what Don's been up to boys," Raph chuckled, "Well I never thought I'd see the day when Donnie was more interested in something other than a machine."

"DON!" Leo cried, "What if Master Splinter sees that!"

"What? What what's wrong with Master Splinter?" Donnie jumped up his head spinning.

"Nothing yet, what if he saw that!" Leo pointed to the screen.

"Babes in Bloom hey?" Raph nudged his brother in a playful manner, as he clicked to enlarge a photo.

"I've told you Raph not to use my computer to look at porn sites!" Donnie cried, "It's for scientific purposes only!"

"Donnie you were already on here, mind you I guess I can see your scientific reasons for this one," Raph found the sketch and held it up to show Leo. Donnie snatched it up and saw the picture.

"I never drew that!" Donnie begged.

"Yeah, sure you didn't!"

"Raph you know I can't draw to save my life!" Don cried.

"He's got a point Raph, only one turtle could have drawn a picture that detailed, the only turtle with any artistic talent whatsoever," Leo turned to face Michealangelo.

"Hey I'm not the only turtle named after an artist here."

"You're the only one who can draw a half decent picture!" Leo replied.

"The only one who owns an artist set that you begged Master Splinter to get you for Christmas last year," Leo looked his brother in the eye.

"And the first turtle to be up to throw peas at me and put pink slippers on Leo!" Raph accused.

"What pink slippers and frozen peas?" Donnie questioned.

"Tell you more later," Raph replied throwing the drawing on the table.

"What should we do with him?" Leo asked the other two.

"I vote we kill him, personally."

"No I have a much better idea guys," both Leo and Raph looked at Donnie. They put their three heads together making sure Mikey could not hear as they whispered their plan of attack. Mikey gulped as three brothers turned to look at him in the eye. He was dead.

"Get him!" Cried the three turtles and they grabbed Mikey and carried him kicking and screaming into the kitchen. They found the honey and the sultanas and poured the honey over Mikey's body and throw sultanas onto him. Then they found the left over curry and tipped that over his head, then carried him still kicking and screaming and crying out for Splinter into the sewers and to the end of the sewer where the brownest sludge lay and dumped him in it! They ran back and locked him out of the lair. They giggled as they settled down to watch a movie.

"After the movie, we'll let him back in for a shower!" They laughed.

Meanwhile, Mikey traipsed through the sewer and up a ladder to the surface. He knocked on the door of 2nd Time Around.

April opened the door still in her dressing gown.

"What happened to you?" She asked in a motherly voice.

"Don't ask, can I use your shower and hide up here for awhile?" Mikey said.

"Sure, where's the others?"

"Let's just say, they're goner pay big time for this one!" Mikey said as he walked straight to the bathroom and closed the door. April did not see him again til lunchtime.

_Would like to mention - I just made up the name of the site mentioned – I definitely do NOT own it if it does. I just made it up – besides – you can not copyright a title…._


End file.
